Pas à pas
by PerigrinTouque
Summary: [For Kuro-hagi] Moments volés de la vie d'Aomine et Kagami, de leur rencontre à leur union. Un drabble par thème.


Bonjour tout le monde,

Aujourd'hui c'est l'anniversaire de **Kuro-hagi** , ma bêta mais pas que… Depuis qu'on se connait nous sommes devenues des amies ^^

Pour lui montrer toute mon affection, je lui ai concocté du _AoKaga_ sur mesure, rien que ça (vous allez me rendre chèvre les filles avec ce pairing).

J'espère que tu aimeras ma belle *3*

Joyeux anniversaire, que ce jour soit heureux pour toi !

.

Alors pour vous expliquer le concept, j'ai élaboré une petite chronologie de leur rencontre jusqu'à leur mise en couple avec comme thèmes : rencontre, rivalité, jalousie, respect, amitié, amour. J'ai écris les drabbles sur une marge de +/- 10 mots mais j'ai débordé quelques fois à 20 mots x_X

On s'en fiche c'est pour le bonheur de Kuro.

Gros bisous et profite bien ^^

Bonne lecture,

Perigrin.

* * *

~.~ oooOooo ~.~

 **Pas à pas**

~.~ oooOooo ~.~

* * *

 **De l'amertume…**

La rencontre. Sur un terrain de basket, forcément. Deux fauves qui se défient, se jugent et s'affrontent.

Un qui perd et l'autre qui est déçu. Déçu d'avoir cru à l'impossible. Déçu d'avoir misé sans se l'avouer sur cet inconnu, nouvelle lumière de son ombre, espoir fou de le détrôner. En cet instant, Aomine aurait voulu perdre pour la première fois de sa vie, parce que cela aurait prouvé les dires de Kuroko : quelqu'un ici bas pouvait le battre.

Il était normal.

Amer de n'avoir pas trouvé adversaire à sa taille, l'adolescent au teint mat s'en était allé, jetant une phrase mesquine pour ce type qui n'en valait pas la peine.

. . .

 **…** **Naît la flamme de la rivalité**

L'adrénaline remplissait Aomine quand il songeait à son nouveau rival. Finalement, grâce à lui il s'amusait grandement.

Il se sentait enfin vivre et non plus errer tel un zombie sans but précis. Son challenger n'abandonnait jamais ni ne le considérait comme un monstre, mais tout simplement un adversaire normal.

La puissance de ses tirs, l'aisance de ses sauts faisaient naître chez l'adolescent une exultation nouvelle. Là, allongé sur son toit, les bras derrière sa nuque, il s'impatientait de leur prochaine confrontation. Il pourrait laisser à loisir libre court à sa sauvagerie sur le terrain et faire rugir son fauve contre ce tigre farouche.

. . .

 **Leur religion**

Kagami détestait Aomine.

La première fois qu'il lui avait parlé, il avait ressenti chaque parole, chaque regard comme une provocation. Et c'en était une.

Ce type trop bronzé, trop sûr de lui, trop vantard l'insupportait comme jamais. Il ressemblait à ces fanfarons du bord de plage, sur les terrains de _streetbasket_ qui se pavanaient en roulant des muscles.

Et puis quelque part non, il semblait différent. Il détenait une ferveur animale pour ce sport remarquable. Tout comme Kagami, l'autre avait épousé le basket comme une religion. Entre deux missionnaires, le contraste était mince.

Kagami admirait Aomine.

Parce qu'il trouvait en lui cet écho de vouloir à tout prix être le numéro un.

. . .

 **Aveuglement**

Deux lumières ne peuvent pas briller dans un même lieu en même temps.

Aomine exultait de rage contre cet Américain, son remplaçant.

 _Son remplaçant_ , quelle insulte !

Personne ne l'égalait et Kuroko se voilait la face, jamais il ne le battra, avec ou sans son aide.

Les mains crispées contre le ballon orange, l'œil vengeur rivé sur le panier, Aomine se défoulait afin d'évacuer sa frustration. Pour la première fois depuis le collège, il était venu s'entraîner après les cours, seul.

C'était dire s'il prenait cette menace au sérieux.

En vérité, ressentait-il de la jalousie à l'encontre de Kagami ou était-ce un autre sentiment qui l'animait ?

. . .

 **Dans la Zone**

Plus rien ne comptait à part ces yeux écarlates qui le défiaient. Dans la zone, pas de place pour les autres. Les deux As étiraient le temps, suspendant les secondes afin de savoir qui emporterait leur combat.

Aomine riait de se sentir dépassé, il prenait enfin du plaisir dans un match.

Dès qu'il courait, Kagami le marquait. De près.

Dès qu'il dribblait, Kagami le talonnait. Derrière lui.

Dès qu'il tirait, Kagami le contrait. Devant ou sur les côtés.

Il était partout, empiétant son espace vital, et bon dieu qu'Aomine aimait ça. Ils se battaient seuls à seuls. Et c'était plus qu'une victoire qui se jouait : une rencontre, la leur.

. . .

 **Danse captivante**

Des corps qui se heurtent aux prémisses d'un bouleversement encore confus. Des gestes déliés, instinctifs mêlant rage et grâce. Des regards électriques, qui s'épinglent l'un à l'autre.

La tension qui croît dans l'urgence.

Ils jouaient juste au basket, pourtant de loin, cela ressemblait à une danse hypnotisant la foule. C'était beau de les voir se mouvoir l'un contre l'autre dans une hargne tangible, presque palpable.

Leurs concentrations ne se reportaient que sur l'autre. Quand l'un bougeait, le second suivait, calquant ses mouvements en des mimiques fluides.

C'était fort de sentir la poigne d'Aomine à travers la balle quand Kagami tirait. C'était bon d'affronter quelqu'un de semblable dans la soif de vaincre.

. . .

 **Son sauveur**

La délivrance arriva par un jour d'hiver pour l'imbattable panthère sous les traits d'un tigre bourru et arrogant, comme lui.

Jamais son rival n'avait capitulé, au contraire, il explosait quand la menace sonnait la fin de leur rencontre.

Effectivement, quelqu'un était venu le battre, les prédictions de son ombre s'avéraient exactes. Plus qu'un challenge, une renaissance fleurissait pour Aomine, lui rendant son aura lumineuse car Kagami représentait son sauveur.

Désormais il pourrait vivre de nouveau, ayant un but, celui de ne plus perdre contre cet Américain aux sourcils bifides. Outre cette particularité physique, le roux possédait un charisme écrasant et le brun s'y engloutissait volontiers.

. . .

 **Quelle est sa place ?**

Ce _ganguro_ l'énervait. Avant. Vraiment plus avant, parce que maintenant quelque chose avait changé. Son regard s'adoucissait, dévoilant une fragilité percée. Aomine avait été battu et cette délivrance le transformait au fil des jours.

Il se rapprochait d'eux, de Kuroko, des anciens Miracles et de lui.

Ils se voyaient plus, allant s'acheter des paires de basket ensemble, s'affronter ou juste pour parler.

Au début Kagami trouvait cette situation bizarre, côtoyer son rival le plus normalement du monde, l'inviter chez lui. C'était qu'il prenait de la place en plus ce foutu Aomine !

Oui, une grande place à laquelle il n'aurait jamais songé…

. . .

 **E** **t splendorem et in tenebris**

Kuroko observait de loin ses deux lumières se chamailler, sur le terrain de basket près du parc. Ils se ressemblaient tellement que c'en était effrayant. Malgré les négations des deux garçons, ils fonctionnaient de la même façon.

Ils détenaient la même manière de penser et d'agir, sous l'impulsion, répondant à leurs instincts primitifs.

Le passeur était heureux de retrouver son ami d'autrefois, plus léger et souriant et ce, grâce à sa nouvelle lumière. Qui l'eut cru d'ailleurs ? Qu'Aomine se laisse éclairer pour revenir au devant de la scène, plus brillant que jamais.

Kagami s'était intégré à leur cercle mais surtout, avait étendu son éclat pour remonter du fond des abîmes ce garçon perdu dans le noir.

. . .

 **A nos amours I**

La première fois qu'ils passèrent la frontière de l'amitié, ce fut sur un coup d'éclat. Avec eux, il ne pouvait en être autrement.

Kagami attendait Aomine pour jouer une partie, forcément. Le brun lui posa un lapin pour les beaux yeux d'une fille. Ce qui exaspéra le tigre. Il savait l'autre non ponctuel mais là c'était une offense pure. Boudeur, le premier ne donna plus signe de vie ni ne répondit à ses messages.

Le brun s'invita d'autorité chez son ami comme si de rien n'était, nullement gêné. Une dispute explosa et Aomine s'emporta quand Kagami voulut le mettre dehors…

. . .

 **A nos amours II**

… Kagami ne bougeait plus, collé au mur avec le poids d'Aomine sur lui et surtout, ses lèvres cimentées aux siennes. Ses grandes mains le maintenaient aux épaules, l'entravant complètement.

Les yeux grands ouverts, le premier recollait les fragments de sa raison qui s'enfuyait en même temps que la langue étrangère fouillait sa bouche. Le brun les avait fermé afin de ne pas voir ce qu'il faisait – le déni est tellement mieux.

Au lieu de le repousser, Kagami resserra ses bras autour de sa taille. Il savait qu'après « ça » tout changerait. Pour l'instant il appréciait la moiteur et la chaleur que lui offrait son ami-rival.

. . .

 **A nos amours III**

Dans l'étau des bras solides de Kagami, Aomine s'abandonnait. Il n'avait pas réfléchi quand l'autre le rabrouait peu finement et lui jetait des insultes à la figure. Juste, ça lui faisait mal.

Le brun ne pensait qu'à son plaisir et sur le moment, accepter ce rendez-vous avec cette fille lui semblait une bonne idée. Mais en dégustant les lèvres un peu rêches de l'Américain, toutes les douceurs féminines perdaient de leur saveur en comparaison à celle de son tigre.

Son baiser avait un goût épicé, relevé. Ses morsures l'exaltaient allant jusqu'en bas de ses reins. Le feu de Kagami se propageait dans son corps, et cette chaleur, pour tout l'or du monde Aomine ne voulait l'éteindre.

. . .

 **In the middle of the night**

Ils n'avaient jamais vraiment défini leur relation. Ils étaient tout et rien en même temps. Aomine venait comme avant dans le studio de Kagami, recherchant sa compagnie.

Ils parlaient, jouaient à la console, au ballon, s'aidaient même pour leurs leçons. Le brun restait dormir occasionnellement, sinon il se contentait de s'abreuver du corps de son homme à la hâte, entre deux battants de porte comme pour occulter ce lien unique. Il préférait masquer les preuves d'affection en les remplaçant par du sexe pur et dur.

C'était son moyen de se voiler la face, ou justement, celui de fuir la réalité…

. . .

 **Jusqu'ici tout va bien**

Au début ça allait bien. Au début.

Le tigre ne voulait pas s'engager, surtout avec un écorché comme cette panthère insaisissable.

Qui pourrait l'apprivoiser ?

Et lui n'aimait pas les prises de tête, préférant les situations clarifiées. Par conséquent il ne demandait rien à Daiki et n'attendait rien non plus.

Puis peu à peu ça n'allait plus. Vraiment plus.

Taiga voyait leur histoire s'intensifier, néanmoins une confusion persistait. Etait-ce dû à l'attitude ambigüe de son amant, à sa distance ou au contraire à sa demande constante d'être avec lui ? Il était perdu.

Non, ça n'allait plus parce que lui-même ne savait pas ce qu'il voulait.

. . .

 **Débuts difficiles**

Les disputes s'enchaînaient entre les moments d'accalmie. Kagami avait toujours quelque chose à reprocher à Aomine. Ce dernier s'évertuait à le faire tourner en bourrique, disparaissant pour revenir plus demandeur que jamais. De ce fait, le roux ne savait pas sur quel pied danser.

Tout ceci le fatiguait. Et l'embrasait parce que son quotidien n'avait rien de morne, au contraire.

Il avait toujours hâte de revoir son amant clandestin en fin de semaine, quand celui-ci daignait venir…

Quand ils s'expliquaient, ça finissait la plus part du temps en querelle. Heureusement qu'ils trouvaient néanmoins un terrain d'entente dans le lit conjugal…

. . .

 **Dark**

Les yeux grands ouverts, entre les bras de Kagami, Aomine se perdait dans les méandres de son esprit sombre.

 _Sombre_ , cet adjectif le définissait parfaitement.

Sombre comme l'animal totem qui le représentait, comme sa lueur ténébreuse, comme les pensées qui l'habitaient, comme son talent qui le pesait.

Pourtant, en présence de son amant, il goûtait de nouveau à l'excitation de vivre. Vivre pour ressentir l'émulation de la compétition et maintenant l'exaltation de la passion. Cette notion lui faisait peur, tout comme celle de l'abandon.

Décidément, le garçon au teint hâlé était une contradiction à lui tout seul.

Sombre, comme son allure racée de félin blessé…

. . .

 **Pareils**

Ils sortaient ensemble depuis plusieurs mois, teintés de séparations en tout genre et de réconciliations rapides. Ils ne pouvaient restés des jours entiers fâchés.

Leur lien se faisait plus solide au fil des semaines. Leurs pensées tournées invariablement sur l'être cher, même si les garçons, aussi têtus l'un que l'autre, réfutaient cet attachement inexplicable.

Ils étaient tellement semblables qu'ils se tournaient immanquablement chacun leur tour vers leur unique ombre pour les soulager de leurs questionnements.

Kuroko jouait le rôle de canalisateur en expliquant et en ré-expliquant les choses flagrantes qu'ils savaient déjà, ou en les cognant à la tête, histoire de leur faire rentrer l'évidence dans leurs cervelles creuses.

. . .

 **Petite dispute entre « amis »**

— Tu fais chier, t'es toujours en train de ronchonner !

— Eh bah casse-toi, personne ne te retiens !

— Ouais c'est ce que je vais faire !

— Fais-le alors au lieu de parler dans le vide !

Vexé, Aomine prit ses affaires et quitta l'appartement de son amant en faisant bien attention de claquer la porte.

Il longea le couloir qui le menait à l'extérieur du bâtiment en bougonnant.

.

De son côté, Kagami tentait de se calmer et ruminait tout un tas de reproches sur l'autre qui venait de partir.

Hors de question de capituler, il en avait marre de ce cirque !

Seulement, en ouvrant la porte en grand afin de le rappeler, il tomba nez-à-nez avec le brun qui s'apprêtait à toquer.

Kuroko avait raison : ils fonctionnaient de la même façon.

. . .

 **Moi veux être chat…**

Sous ses airs de brute épaisse renfrognée et gloutonne, Kagami cachait une nature secrète… Une nature tendre, limite fleur-bleue. D'ailleurs Himuro ne cessait de le taquiner avec ça.

Le tigre sauvage savait se faire ronronnant quand l'amour l'envahissait. Il n'y pouvait rien, il aimait gâter ses proches et les rendre heureux. La preuve, Kuroko venait régulièrement chez lui pour se faire payer de succulents _cheese-cake_ vanillés.

Mais il était une personne d'encore plus précieuse que son ami qu'il dorlotait sans le montrer ; Aomine, sans s'en douter bénéficiait de ces privilèges.

C'était probablement pour ça qu'il revenait presque tous les jours dans le studio en s'affalant dans le canapé et en exposant son ventre rassasié sous les caresses de son tigre.

. . .

 **Avant réveil**

Lorsque Kagami dormait profondément, son petit-ami s'amusait à entremêler dans ses doigts ses mèches flamboyantes.

Il en appréciait chaque reflet, changeant au gré de la luminosité. Tantôt elles se paraient d'un rouge ardent, tantôt devenaient plus sombres, presque noires à la base de la nuque. Ce contraste faisait penser au pelage bigarré d'un tigre majestueux.

Aomine passait inlassablement ses mains dedans, comme un rituel qui le rassurait. De petits épis glissaient entre ses paumes, lui chatouillant la peau.

C'était son moment à lui, l'instant perdu où il s'abandonnait à la tendresse. Le basané le savourait jusqu'à son réveil, un regard doux posé sur les courbes félines.

. . .

 **Plus que ça…**

Aomine était désemparé. Il tournait en rond ne sachant pas quoi faire de ses vacances. D'habitude il aurait été chez Taiga. Mais là non, impossible vu qu'il recevait son _bro_ comme il disait.

Ce fichu _play-boy_ accaparait tout le temps du roux en s'incrustant chez lui. Par conséquent Daiki était privé de sa présence et ça le mettait en boule pire qu'une pelote de laine emmêlée.

En prime aucun message ne s'affichait sur l'écran de son téléphone. Son petit-ami n'avait strictement rien à faire de lui, vu qu'il était occupé ailleurs.

Une main soutenant son menton, accoudé contre le rebord de sa fenêtre, Daiki se rendait compte que son _crush_ devenait plus que ça, surtout lorsque son absence le dévorait de l'intérieur.

. . .

 **Tout simplement**

Des râles de plaisir qui passent la frontière de la pudeur. Des souffles courts qui se perdent au creux d'un désir impérieux. Des cris qui se répercutent dans le silence d'une chambre banale.

Sauf que leur relation ne l'était pas.

Kagami aimait faire l'amour avec Aomine car c'était une lutte perpétuelle pour savoir qui d'entre eux prendrait le dessus sur l'autre. Tels deux fauves insoumis, aucun ne gagnait réellement, à part de belles courbatures au niveau de leurs reins.

Ils se mordaient comme ils s'embrassaient, se chevauchaient comme ils s'enlaçaient, se griffaient comme ils se caressaient mais au final, ils s'accordaient à dire dans le mutisme qu'ils s'aimaient tout simplement.

. . .

 **Coming out**

Sur le cul. Ils étaient littéralement abasourdis quand Kuroko leur apprit qu'il sortait avec Akashi et qu'en prime, ils l'avaient annoncé le plus naturellement du monde.

Leur ombre ne s'embarrassait pas de principe, disant toujours ce qu'il pensait. Pour ça les deux fauves l'admiraient et encore plus maintenant. Ils se regardèrent en songeant à la même chose, au même instant.

Le fantôme le comprit, en sirotant son _milk-shake_ vanillé il demanda.

— Et vous, quand est-ce que vous allez rendre votre couple officiel ? Parce que ça commence à faire long, tout le monde est au courant.

Kagami tourna la tête en ingurgitant un hamburger tandis qu'Aomine but son Coca à la paille, les yeux au plafond.

Tout le monde était au courant sauf eux apparemment…

. . .

 **Les joies familiales I**

Aomine se trouvait mal à l'aise, droit comme un « i » devant le père de Kagami. L'homme d'affaire n'était pas réputé pour être trivial, au contraire, son origine asiatique ressortait parfaitement sous ses traits sévères.

Ils déjeunaient tous trois dans un luxueux restaurant en haut d'une tour de verre.

Monsieur Kagami faillit s'étouffer avec son sashimi lorsque son fils lui annonça de but en blanc, entre l'entrée et le plat principal qu'il était en couple avec son ami, assis à côté de lui. Pour une fois dans l'histoire de toute la GM, Daiki rougit sous son teint hâlé et ne pipa mot.

. . .

 **Les joies familiales II**

Kagami se trouvait tout aussi mal à l'aise, à la table familiale des Aomine. Sa mère commentait leur couple de façon gênante en employant des termes comme « mimi », « choux » et autre joyeusetés _kawaïï_.

Son père, plus posé, se massait le menton en spéculant sur la collection de pornos de son fils, comme quoi cela était sûr que cette libido extrémiste cachait une homosexualité refoulée.

Et Daiki beuglait au milieu de ce cirque en gesticulant, tentant de s'imposer dans cette cacophonie ambiante.

Le clou de la gênance fut donné par « maman » quand elle demanda à son gendre de cuisiner de bons petits plats équilibrés pour son fiston adoré.

. . .

 **Les joies familiales III**

Les deux garçons récupéraient, affalés l'un contre l'autre sur le sofa du roux. Ils venaient de dîner avec leurs parents respectifs et ce ne fut pas une mince affaire… Les deux mères se faisaient déjà des plans sur la comète en planifiant leurs vies – études, métiers, emménagement, bébé compris. Tandis que les deux pères s'envoyaient des piques plus polis dans la figure pour savoir lequel des deux avaient transmis les mauvais gènes.

A un moment donné papa Kagami accusa le fils de papa Aomine d'en avoir après leur argent, ce à quoi l'autre homme se leva en brandissant son poing et de le menacer de lui foutre cordialement dans la gueule. C'était qu'il avait le sang chaud tout comme son fiston…

Bref, les amoureux officialisés récupéraient, affalés sur le sofa.

. . .

 **Sex on the beach**

Allongés sur la plage sous un crépuscule de feu, enlacés de façon à ce que leurs corps soient imbriqués l'un à l'autre, les deux adolescents se donnaient du plaisir.

Seuls sur le bord du littoral de Malibu, Taiga initiait Daiki aux charmes américains.

Ils criaient à loisir, personne ne les dérangerait. La passion les habitait, la preuve en était les suppliques lancées entre deux souffles mal contenus, entre deux gouttes de sueur roulant sur les peaux dorées ou encore aux muscles tétanisés par l'effort.

Ils passaient les plus belles vacances de toutes leurs vies, loin de leur quotidien, mais surtout l'un avec l'autre.

. . .

 **Ce n'est que le commencement**

La fin du lycée approchait et tous prendraient irrémédiablement des chemins différents. Même dans leurs orientations les deux garçons continuaient de se rejoindre. Tous deux allaient embrasser des professions dangereuses où l'abnégation était de mise.

Se mettre au service d'autrui, risquer sa propre vie pour celles des autres.

Taiga était fier du parcours de Daiki et inversement. Même si les années à venir seraient teintées d'angoisse quant à la sécurité de l'être chéri, ils savaient que leur quotidien ne deviendra jamais routinier. Et puis surtout, côte à côte l'ennui ne gagnera jamais sa place. Ils créeront un nouveau chemin à deux, parsemé d'obstacles mais aussi de vastes étendues calmes.

. . .

 **HAPPY END**


End file.
